GeeMoji
GeeMoji (or Geemoji) was announced April 14, 2016. It is the first keyboard app that allows users to send text messages in unique fonts from Gaia Online. About Features *Tons of FREE emojis. *Animated stickers *No login required. *Create and send text messages in exclusive fonts. *Add new stickers, animated stickers, and fonts to a devices keyboard easily and conveniently. *Quick access to stickers and animated stickers recently used. *See what is “Hot” and trending among Geemoji comrades. Stickers and Fonts FREE *Foodie Pack - A quick way to score all your favorite Foodie stickers! by Peppertea Price: FREE *Sticker Starter Pack - Get all-occasions stickers! by Peppertea Price: FREE ANIMATED ;Singles *Individual animated stickers are priced at $0.99. ;Packs *Bloberts Pack - A collection of animated Blobert stickers! by Peppertea Price: FREE during promo period. *Diedrich's Moving Personality Pack - A quick way to score all your favorite animated Diedrich stickers! by Gaia Price: $5.99 *I Don't Give a Fox Pack - A quick way to scroe a bunch of Fox stickers! by Gaia Price: FREE during promo period. *Playful GeeGee Animated Pack - A quick way to score a bunch of animated GeeGee stickers! by Gaia Price: FREE during promo period. *Sweet Calico Animated Pack - A quick way to score all your favorite animated Sweet Calico stickers! by Thousand Skies Price: $5.99 *Waggin' Wifi Animated Pack - A quick way to score a bunch of animated Waggin' Wifi stickers! by Gaia Price: FREE during promo period. ;Bundles *Animated Sticker Bundle Blast - Every single animated sticker! Don't miss out on this exclusive,can't get anywhere else,Black Sweet Calico Animated! by Gaia Price: $14.99 *Bloberts Bundle - Get all of the animated Blobert stickers and packs here - including the Exclusive Pink Bloberts you can't get anywhere else! by Peppertea Price: $5.99 *Diedrich Bundle - Get every Diedricksic sticker and available! Animated, still, don't miss out on any of this guy's little moodswings! by Peppertea Price: $9.99 *Sweet Calico Bundle - Get all of the Sweet Calico stickers and packs - including the animated ones - here! by Thousand Skies Price: $9.99 STICKERS *Candy Hearts Pack - A sweet collection of Candy Hearts stickers! by Peppertea Price: $2.99 + FREE during promo period. *NPC Pack - A quick way to score all your favorite NPC stickers! by Peppertea Price: FREE during promo period. FONTS ;Singles *Dripping Candy - Melting purple messages... by Milkbun Price: $4.99 *Dripping Frost - A chilly blue font that will make your words melt! by Milkbun Price: $4.99 *Dripping Heart - A melting pink font that will carry your words away! by Milkbun Price: $4.99 + FREE during promo period. *Dripping Icing - Melting blue messages... by Milkbun Price: $4.99 *Dripping Kiss - Melting pink messages... by Milkbun Price: $4.99 *Dripping Lemon - A lemony yellow font that will make your words melt! by Milkbun Price: $4.99 + FREE during promo period. *Dripping Mint - Melting green messages... by Milkbun Price: $4.99 + FREE during promo period. *Dripping Shadow - A dark font font that will make your messages melt away! by Milkbun Price: $4.99 + FREE during promo period. *Dripping Terror - Melting red messages... by Milkbun Price: $4.99 ;Packs *Drippy Pack - Contains all of your favorite drippy colors plus a red drippy font you can't get anywhere else! by Milkbun Price: $14.99 MISC These are seen in the iTunes Top In-App Purchases list. *Do You Know Diedrich Pack $3.99 *Bunny Rangers Pack $2.99 *BFF Sweet Home Pack $2.99 Rewards *25K unlock Diedrich emoticons for the forums *50K unlock Radio Jack emoticons for the forums *75K unlock Rufus emoticons for the forums *100 unlock Surprise NPC emoticons for the forums + Geemoji Ticket Opens *Launch party rewards. **Item grant (link) - Talkin' about Geemoji **Item grant (hidden) - Geemoji Ticket **Achievement - Excitable Emoter *Clicking links to either app store would grant Gaians a one billion gold reward. However, the user needs to own their respective devices in order for the grant to work. Additional information Trivia *Poll asked: Which NPC would you like to see FREE stickers of in Geemoji? - Cresento, Edmund, Ian, Jack, Kanoko, NPC:Loyal, Nicolae, Radio Jack, Rina, Rufus. Flavor text ;Promotional text *April 12, 2016 Bring Gaia to Your Messages The mystery has been revealed! Feast your eyes on Geemoji’s delectable collection of adorable and quirky emojis to share with your friends! Check it out to get your hands on the latest and greatest unique works of art from some of our favorite Gaia Artists, like peppertea, Thousand Skies, milkbun, and Pyawakit! Geemoji is the first keyboard app that allows you to send text messages in adorable, unique custom fonts from Gaia! To add a splash of color, a tasty treat, or a dozen cats to all your chats, grab Geemoji from the App Store and Google Play today! Be one of the first to text your favorite Geemoji sticker to this number, US +1 (408) 759-2507, and you'll be eligible for a special surprise on Monday! Standard data fees and text messaging rates may apply based on your plan with your mobile phone carrier. *April 16, 2016 Bring Gaia to Your Messages The mystery has been revealed! Download our new mobile app for FREE! Feast your eyes on Geemoji’s delectable collection of adorable and quirky emojis to share with your friends! To celebrate the launch of Geemoji, we are giving away a FREE dessert pack for this weekend only! Check it out to get your hands on the latest and greatest unique works of art from some of our favorite Gaia Artists, like peppertea, Thousand Skies, milkbun, and Pyawakit! Geemoji is the first keyboard app that allows you to send text messages in adorable, unique custom fonts from Gaia! To add a splash of color, a tasty treat, or a dozen cats to all your chats, grab Geemoji from the App Store and Google Play today! ---- ;Extra landing page text Forum Get free items from our mini-event for talking about Geemoji Vote Vote to turn your favorite Gaia character into a free Geemoji sticker! Win Work together to unlock cool rewards on Gaia! History February 23, 2016 *A hint at this application's development was by a survey announced in the Staff Notice thread. April 7, 2016 *GeeMoji app v1.0.35 appears on App Shopper. April 8, 2016 *A mini event involving the use of Gaia Online's social media sites began. The locations were Facebook, Twitter, and Pinterest. *Gaians attempt to figure out the clues. April 11, 2016 Diedrich announces his 'Secret'. April 12, 2016 *GeeMoji splash page appears on Gaia Online. April 14, 2016 *As part of the launch party, everyone who downloads Geemoji will add to the progress of a meter. If a milestone is reached Gaia will unveil new rewards for those who participated. April 15, 2016 *Desserts sticker pack is FREE to download, only for this week. April 19, 2016 *From now until 4/25, users can enjoy a special free sticker, free font and Dollar Deal each day. Gallery See also * /Terms of Service * /Frequently Asked Questions References External links ;Official links *Landing page GeeMoji *App Shopper Geemoji (Utilities) *Google Play Geemoji - Android Apps on Google Play *iTunes Geemoji on the App Store ;Forum and threads ;Announcements Category:Gaia Interactive, Inc. Category:GeeMoji